


All About the Shipping

by kimpotato



Series: JRen Drabbles [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Jonghyun and Mingi talk about shipping and shipping wars.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: JRen Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590616
Kudos: 16





	All About the Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my Jren Drabbles collection.

"You and Minhyunnie are really milking the 2hyun fanservice these days."

Startled, Jonghyun paused in his attempt to open his can of beer. As they had just finished Day 1 of their fanmeet, the long-time dormmates decided to unwind a bit before tucking in for the night (more like early morning, really).

"LOVEs seem to like it," Jonghyun admitted. "And making LOVEs happy makes me happy." A pause. "Besides, you guys started it, talking in Vlive about who you find most handsome in our group."

"Please," Mingi scoffed, popping open his own can. "Minhyunnie's been all over you since our debut. You were just too tsundere about it. Actually, most of the time you still are."

"I am not!" Jonghyun protested, chuckling. "And what about Aren? You and Hyung have a pretty solid fanbase now."

Mingi sighed dramatically, earning another chuckle from his companion. "Seriously though, I love Aron-hyung as much as the next member, but he could be so clingy sometimes! It's amazing how Noona hasn't gotten jealous yet."

Jonghyun shook his head knowingly. "She's mature enough not to let things like that get to her."

"I just wish they'd go public already," Mingi complained. "It's not like the company bans dating or anything."

Jonghyun grinned. "You know it's not that easy. They're both popular, so of course they're being careful. Wouldn't want the fanboys to come after Hyung, right?"

"You know who else needs to come clean?" Mingi asked, chugging down his beer straight from the can. The best friends stared at each other, smirked, and said at the same time, "Dongho."

"But imagine what will happen," Jonghyun laughed. "NUEST's princess has his own princess? LOVEs will go wild."

"As if they don't already suspect him," Mingi snorted. "No one can write 'Feels' just by watching TV drama, you know." A beat. "Speaking of Donghonie, Jbaek is thriving, huh? Your Dong and Jjerry routine is really effective."

Jonghyun nodded. "I didn't think LOVEs would enjoy our bickering so much, to be honest."

"Some are accusing you of breaking their favorite ship," Mingi laughed. "I hear people call Jbaekmin the love triangle of the century."

"Me?" Jonghyun tried to sound offended. "Baekren is on the rise these days!"

"Only because LOVEs are saying Minhyunnie hasn't been paying attention to Donghonie because of you. You caused a serious drought for Baekmin, naughty boy."

"Oh for the love of . . ." Jonghyun laughed.

"You know what other ship is on drought?"

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Jren."

Jonghyun groaned. He should have seen this coming, really. It was smooth, the way Mingi did it, like he did most things.

"Come on, Mingi-ya. We've already talked about this," he reasoned. "We both agreed that it's for the best."

Mingi downed the rest of his beer and crumpled his can. "But why do I get to be the aloof one?"

"Because," Jonghyun explained, using a tone that he would use with a child, "it's more natural for the leader to take care of the maknae than the other way around."

"But I can take care of you!"

Jonghyun smiled patronizingly. "I know that. Still. We agreed."

"Some people hate me for it, you know," Mingi reminded Jonghyun, as if he didn't already know. "They say I've changed. That I've become cold, or that I don't care about you anymore, not like before."

Jonghyun stared at his can. "It's still a lot less hate than before," he whispered.

"Look, I know you're just trying to protect me," Mingi grumbled as he grabbed Jonghyun's can. "But when are you going to let me protect you?"

He was rewarded by Jonghyun's radiant smile, the kind that could brighten up even the saddest of rooms. "We don't have to act super close in front of the camera," Jonghyun answered. "You're still my favorite person, even when no one else sees it."

Mingi's insides felt warm, probably from the beer, possibly from his best friend's words. "And you know you are mine."

Jonghyun beamed. "There we go," he said, hopping off the bar stool. "Come on, we need to get some shut-eye. Big day later."

"I still wish you wouldn't be so adamant about me not showing affection on camera," Mingi muttered as he gulped down the rest of Jonghyun's beer.

The leader laughed and patted the maknae's head. "Tell you what?" he said, eyes twinkling in mischief. "Why don't we give the shippers something tonight? I'll even let you initiate contact."

Mingi's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Jonghyun laughed as he ruffled his best friend's hair. "Really." He gave one last pat on Mingi's head before heading toward his room, Mingi's excited cheer echoing behind him.

###

**Author's Note:**

> Visit [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/) for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.


End file.
